The Case Of The Stolen Outhouses
by APrairiefan
Summary: A student in school winds up having hard feelings and turns to selling out houses to get revenge. Bartholomew Slager is also a main character in the story but not listed n the Little House characters to add.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: A student in school winds up having hurt feelings and turns to stealing outhouses to get revenge.****The Case Of The Stolen Outhouses**:

**Chapter 1:**

The year is 1885 Laura Ingalls Wilder is the School teacher of the Walnut Grove School for the past year.

Laura remembers back to a couple years ago when the class had a papier mache project and she tells the class that she wants to have the class repeat the project.

Albert Ingalls raises his hand and says, "Oh, yes. I remember, I made a big paper rock."

Laura Wilder, who is also Albert's sister says, "Yes, I remember that but Albert I would like you to do something else, please."

Albert replies, "Ok, I can think of something else."

Then an older boy in the back of the class who is about 20 years old but went to school off and on for a couple years which is why he hasn't graduated yet, grunts, "We have to do papier mache again? I remember that was boring!"

"Yes, Bartholomew." Mrs. Wilder answers.

"BART!" Bartholomew Slater replies.

Bart never liked being called Bartholomew he always thought that was a funny name thats why he always answered to Bart.

As Mrs. Wilder continues to say, "We will also have partners on this project." Bart is thinking to himself, "I don't like this assignment Mrs. Wilder is giving out on papier mache."

As Mrs Wilder was pairing up the children Bart thought he heard her say, "Albert you will be working with Bartholomew," but he wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Bart raises his hand and Mrs Laura Wilder says, "Yes, Bartholomew."

Bart asks, " who is my partner."

Mrs Wilder answers, "Albert is."

As Albert looks at Bart with a displeasing look, Bart just rolls his eyes a little and says nothing.

After Laura assigns the students to their partners she then goes into detail about the paper mache project and what she wants them to do. Once instructed they pair off into their groups. Albert and Bart go to the back of the class, "You know I don't like working with you!" Albert says.

"Likewise," Bart replies.

Mrs. Wilder says, "Hush! You are disturbing the class! keep it down!"

"Sorry, Mrs. Wilder both Albert and Bart apologizes.

Bart says to Albert, "See what you did you got us into trouble!"

"Oh shut up! Let gets started," Albert replies.

They quiet down and Albert gets out a sheet of paper to draw out their project, Bart asks, "Albert what are we doing?"

Albert sighs and says, "I'm making a sketch so we know what we are doing."

Bart complains, "Can't we just throw something together?"

Albert answers, "No, it don't work that way no wonder you haven't graduated yet!"

Bart says, "That's uncalled for!"

Albert smarks, "IS IT?"

After Albert said that to Bart about him not graduating Bart was upset all day. He made Albert do the sketch without helping him. Albert says, "You have to help!"

"Why," Bart asked, "After what you said about me not graduating."

Albert answers, "I am not going to do all the work myself, we are suppose to be partners and help each other are you smart enough to understand that?"

Bart was really angry now and he raised his hand. Mrs. Wilder says, "Yes, Bartholomew?"

Bart says, ,''Please call me Bart."

Mrs. Wilder replies, "Ok, Bart what do you need?"

Bart asks, "May I go to the Outhouse!"

"Yes," Mrs Wilder answers, "But be back in 5 minutes, no stalling please."

It is now time for school to be dismissed for the day, Albert raises his hand and says, "My partner isn't back from the Outhouse yet."

Laura says, "I am sure everything is fine."

Albert leaves and goes out to wait on the steps for Bart but he doesn't show. Albert thinks to himself, "I can walk to the Outhouse and play a little prank on Bart so next time he won't keep me waiting!"

Albert goes to the Outhouse and taps on the door loud and asks, "Hey is anyone in there?"

Bart grunts, "Yeah I'm."

Albert says, "Good!"

Albert happens to find a log of great length not to far from the Outhouse and he props it up against the door so Bert will have a harder time getting out. Bart could hear what was going on and said, "HEY, stop that! Albert is that you? Stop it's not funny! It stinks in here, and I want out!"

Albert laughs, "Ha, Ha, Ha, joke is on you this time dumb Bart!"

Albert takes off for home, Bart tries to open the Outhouse door but it won't budge and the smell was really getting to him. He yells, "LET ME OUT, come on it's not funny anymore!"

Mrs. Wilder coming outside of the Schoolhouse and she hears the yelling in the Outhouse. She thinks to herself, "What on earth!" As she gets closer she can see the door had been propped shut on purpose. She takes the log way from the door. Bart falls out with his pants down. Feeling really embarrassed he says, "Sorry, Mrs. Wilder!"

Laura says without trying to laugh, "Who did this to you, Bart?"

Bart didn't want to say anything he was trying to pull his pants up! He was ashamed of himself and says, "I got to go home now Ma'am," and he does.

Laura than laughs about it on her way home thinking of how bad the Outhouse must of stunk after awhile of being locked up in there."

Bart was so embarrassed when he got home he took a long hot bath to get the smell of the Outhouse off of him. His father was yelling, "Bart it's supper time why are you home late? You have chores to do and your homework."

Bart answers, "I'm not hungry," and he closes the door to his room and locks it. Bart was so angry at Albert for what he did. He was thinking to himself, "What if all the Outhouses were taken? How would people go to the bathroom?"

As he started to think out a plan on how to steal all the Outhouses, his dad begins to yell at him, "Bart, it's time for supper!"

"I'm not hungry!" Bart yells back.

Mrs. Slater says, "Both of you stop yelling!"

Bart says through his door, "Sorry, Ma."

Mrs Slater says, "It's ok son but if you are not going to eat then just stay in your room."

Bart says to himself, "I'll get even with Ma and Pa too, I'll steal their Outhouse also, I will get even with all of you, I hate all of you!"

Will Bart be successful in stealing the Outhouses and will he and Albert work on the school project together?

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2: The Progect

**Chapter 2: The School Progect**

The Next morning Bartholomew Slager wrote down in a journal that he has, "I am so mad at Albert Ingalls he said, 'I was stupid and dumb for still being in school' then locked me in the Outhouse. Why did Mrs. Wilder even have to partner me up with him in the school project? I hate her to! Ma and Pa don't even seem to care I'm going to get even!"

After writing in his journal he puts it back under his covers and heads to school. In the schoolyard Albert is talking to Willie, "Hey Willie, I got Bartholomew real good yesterday after school. I locked him in the Outhouse."

Both Willie and Albert are laughing when Bart walks up to them, "Hey, what's so funny?" Bart asks.

Albert answers, "You Bartholomew, getting locked up in the Outhouse."

Bart picks up Albert by the shirt collar and says, "The name is Bart! and if you think that is funny you just wait I'm going to get even!"

"OH?" Albert asks, "Just how?"

"You just wait and see," Bart's says, "Just wait!"

Bart puts Albert down from holding him up by the shirt collar and than Willie begins to laugh. "What's so funny with you Willie?"

Willie answers, "You like to be called Bart. I was just thinking it rhymes with fart. Bart needs to go to the Outhouse and fart!"

Albert and Willie both laugh."Good one, Willie!" Albert says.

"You both wait!" Bart says, "Just wait and see who will have the last laugh!"

Laura rings the school bell and the children go inside.

The class is settled in their seats and Mrs. Wilder as she begins to handout the materials needed she says, "Ok children, we will start on our papier mache projects. I will come around and help if needed."

The supplies are handed out and the children go to where their partners are. Albert and Bart are in the back of the class again. Mrs Wilder is in the front of the class saying, "One thing this project will teach you is working together and organizing. Class you can begin cutting out your shapes that you need for your project you decided to do."

Bart says to Albert, "Ok, what are we going to make?"

Albert answers, "If you were paying attention yesterday and not goofing off in the Outhouse you would have known." Albert shows him the sketch and says, WE are going to make a paper tree. Did you hear me, I said WE! Meaning you ARE going to help!"

"How dumb a paper tree." Bart replies.

Albert asks in a sarcastic kind of way, "You know what a tree is don't you?"

Bart smarks, "Yeah, I know what a stupid tree is!"

"Ok," Albert replies, "Now that we know that you know what a tree is we can get started. We have the whole day to work on it to see if you are stupid or not!"

Bart says harshly "Quit calling me stupid!"

Albert laughs and says "Well, your almost 20! and not out of school yet! What do you expect from me!"

Bart says "Don't you ever show respect?"

Albert says "When people deserve it!"

Bart gets mad and shows red, Bart is angry with what Albert said to him. He was starting to hate himself for being almost 20 years old and still in school.

Continuing to work on their project Albert says, "Do you know how to use the scissors to cut out the shapes of our project or are you stupid to where you need some one to help you?"

Bart says, "Stop calling me stupid!" He pushs Albert out of the seat and raises his hand.

Mrs Wilder asks, "Yes Bart?"

Bart asks, "May I be excused to use the OutHouse?"

Mrs Wilder answers, "Yes, but please come back and don't keep Albert waiting!"

Bart goes outside but doesn't use the Outhouse he just sits on the steps of the schoolhouse and says to himself, "That Albert I'm going to get even! Tonight I strike, I'm taking the Ingalls' Outhouse first!"

Bart goes back inside and then Albert says, "Oh, you decided to come back this time. I guess I taught you a lesson yesterday when I locked you in!"

Bart just gives Albert a look.

"Ok dummy!" Albert says I got all the shapes cut out do you think you can hold this brown paper for the branches of the tree while I glue on the leaves from this green paper?"

Bart says, Yeah I can do that!" But has Albert starts glowing Bart keeps moving all around making Albert mess up.

Albert says, "Keep it still stupid!"

At the end of the day in spite of Bart making Albert mess up the tree comes out somewhat ok."

All the children finish up they projects. Laura looks at them and says, "Sylvia, you and Karen did a nice job on your basket you get an 'A' and a ribbon."

Albert and Bart get a 'C' because the tree was a little messy."

Class is dismissed and Albert says to Willie, "I could have gotten an 'A' if it wasn't for my dumb partner!"

Bart overhead Albert talking to Willie but he doesn't say anything he just goes home and has supper. After supper Bart writes in his journal:

"Today was a very bad day, working with Albert is making me angry and the way he makes fun of me. He also got Willie making fun of me. I also hate my name Bart, Willie made fun of it and said it rhymes with Fart.

I guess after I steal the Ingalls OutHouse I will steal the Town's Outhouse, and see all the kids and Town's folk suffer like I have, including the Olsen's. Oh yeah also my parents Outhouse, they don't seem to care what everyone is doing to me. I am going to start at midnight when every one is asleep."

He puts the journal with his school books and lays down on the bed.

What is Bart's plan to take the Outhouses?

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Outhouse Bandit part 1

Bartholomew is laying in his bed thinking, "Ok, how can I steal the outhouses and where can I take them?" Then Bart has a grin on his face as he remembers when the Blind School burnt down and that there is still rubble there he thinks, "I can use Pa's wagon and go to the Ingalls' tonight and haul their Outhouse to the rubble of the Blind School and just throw the Ingalls' Outhouse in the rubble."

It's now midnight, Bart gets his Pa's wagon as quietly as possible so not to be hard but first he looks in the barn and he finds a dolly that will help him lift the Outhouse. He puts the dolly into the wagon. Bart gets into the wagon and says quietly, "Giddy up" and the horses trot away.

Inside the Slater's house Mrs. Slater turns and says to her husband, "Honey, I think I heard something outside."

Mr. Slater answers, "You're imagining things. I didn't hear anything go back to sleep."

Bart is down the road from the Ingalls farm and he stops the wagon, "I better stop here and walk the rest of the way so they don't hear me."

When he gets to the Ingalls' he looks around and sees the Outhouse a little past the chicken coop and as he puts the Outhouse onto the dolly and pushes it off past the coop the Chickens begin 'clucking' but Bart is able to get far enough away before Mr. Ingalls checks to see what was starring the Chickens. Charles didn't see Bart.

"Charles did you see what the noise was about?" Caroline asks."

"No," Charles answered, "I guess it was nothing let's just go back to bed."

Bart is now at the place where the Blind School was and he smiles and laughs as he throws the Ingalls' Outhouse in the rubble, "There Albert! You have no Outhouse anymore!" He says to himself.

Bart goes home puts the wagon up and notices his mom and dad are still fast asleep, "Good, no one noticed I was gone," he thinks.

Bart goes to bed laughing and before he falls asleep he says to himself, "That will teach Albert a lesson! I hope he has to use the Outhouse sometime tonight or tomorrow morning. I will get the Town's Outhouse tomorrow night."

The next morning at the Ingalls' place, Charles Ingalls is the first one up in the morning to do chores and he goes on his usual routine and when he puts on his coat he looks out the window and sees their Outhouse is gone! He yells, "Caroline! We had crooks come last night!"

Caroline slowly wakes up and tries to get out of bed, and says, "What?"

"It must have been when the Chickens were 'clucking' but I don't see anyone or anything, it was just too dark." Charles answers.

Albert is getting up and asks "What's going on?"

"Our Outhouse is missing." Caroline answers.

"I bet it was Bartholomew," Albert says, "He said he was going to get even."

Albert, Grace and Carrie heads off to school. "If I found out it was Bart he is going to be sorry." Albert says as they are walking.

At school Albert saw Willie talking to some of the guys he walks up to them and says, "Something happened at our place."

Willie asks, "What?"

Albert answers, "Our Outhouse is missing my Pa found out this morning when he woke up."

"Wow," Willie said, "I wonder who took your Outhouse."

Albert replies I don't know, but I have a notion it was Bart."

Bart was sitting on the stairs writing in his journal he was smiling to himself when he overheard Albert say his Outhouse was missing. He writes in his journal, "I am glad I took the Ingalls Outhouse house. Now tonight I will take the Town's Outhouse and prove to these people that I am not stupid! Then the laugh is going to be on them and not me!"

Mrs Wilder rings the bell and all the kids go into the school for the day.

At the end of the school day, Albert, Grace and Carrie we're leaving to go home Carrie says, "Albert, I have to use the Outhouse Albert answers yeah we should probably go before we go home since we don't have a Outhouse for now."

Albert, Carrie and Grace all use the Town's Outhouse and Bart sees them walking toward the Outhouse and says to himself while laughing, "You won't have that Outhouse tomorrow!"

That evening at the Slaters, Mrs. Slater at supper says, "I heard the Ingalls' Outhouse is missing."

"Yeah!" Bart replies, "I heard that too I wonder what happened?"

After supper Bart is in his room and thinks to himself, "Ma and Pa have no clue. Now tonight the Town's!"

What will Bart do with the Town's Outhouse?

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: The Outhouse Bandit: Part 2

Bart is laying in his bed and thinking, "Ok, tonight I take the Town's Outhouse.Then at midnight he takes his father's wagon into Town and as Bart was outside the Mercantile getting the Outhouse Mr. Olsen was doing a little inventory for things he needed to order. Bart made a little noise getting the Outhouse onto the wagon when Mr. Olsen heard and looked out the window and saw Bart in the Moonlight taking the Outhouse. Mr. Olsen thinks, "Hmm, why is Bart taking the Town's Outhouse?"

Meanwhile at the Ingalls' Carrie had to use the Outhouse but she remembered that it was gone. Going to wake her Pa she says, "Pa, I really have to go but we don't have an Outhouse."

Charles answers, "Sweetie, I will take you into Town."

"Thanks Pa!" Carrie responds.

Upon arriving in Town, Charles notices the Town Outhouse is missing and he knocks on the door of the Olsen's and asked if Carrie could use the Water Closet that is upstairs.

Nels answers, "Sure." Carrie rans upstairs and just in the nick of time to!"

"I noticed the Outhouse is missing," Charles says.

Mr. Olsen replies, "I know who took it but I don't think he knows I saw him."

"Who?" Charles asked.

Nels answers, "Bartholomew, I was looking out the window and saw him loading it into a wagon.

Charles asked, "Why is he taking the Outhouses he probably took mine too."

"I don't know," Nels answers.

Carrie comes down and before they leave Charles says, "Keep it between us for now, we can figure out what to do later."

Nels agrees.

Bart is now back home from dropping off the Town's Outhouse at the same place he left the Ingalls' the night before in the rubble of the burnt down Blind School and he thinks, 'This might also be a good time to hide our Outhouse but I will just take it to the woods so I still have a place to use the bathroom. Bart gets the dolly and hauls off the Slater's Outhouse to the woods without his parents hearing him.

Bart returns to his room and writes in his journal: "I got all the Outhouses! Now what will everybody do? Let's see if they make fun of me again!"

He goes to bed laughing.

What will Mr. and Mrs. Slater think when they can't find their Outhouse? How will Charles and Nels plan to reveal that Bart is the Outhouse thief?

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5: The Confrontal

The next day Bart wakes up, he writes in his journal, 'So far nobody has caught me I am still in the clear! They will never find out! Now how stupid and dumb am I? They are going to feel like the dumb ones!'

One thing Bart did not know was that Nels Olsen and Charles knew that it was him.

Bart puts his journel with his school books and went to school before his parents had gotten up.

Later that morning Charles and Nels went over to the Slater's house to talk to them about Bart. Charles says, "Mr. and Mrs. Slater your son, Bart has been stealing the Outhouses from my place and the Town."

Mrs Slater said, "No that can't be because we are missing ours too and I know Bart would never steal from us."

Nels says I am a witness. I saw him last night outside loading the Town's outhouse into the wagon."

Mr Slater says, "I can't believe that Bart would do that but what are you going to do about it?"

Charles answers, "We have to hold him in the Icehouse until he goes to Court."

Mr Slater replies, "Do what you have too Mr Ingalls, but I still think he is innocent."

Back in Town Charles and Nels go into the schoolhouse and apologies to Mrs Wilder as they say, "Batholomew we are going to have to hold you in the Icehouse for stealing the Outhouses."

Bart says, "My name is BART! and wait I did not steal no Outhouse!"

All the children were looking at Bart. Albert whispers to Willie, "I hope he gets thrown in jail for good!"

Bart was getting angry, "Why do I have to be held in the Icehouse you don't have proof it was me!"

Nels says, "I saw you outside last night taking the Town's Outhouse."

Bart's face got all red and he started complaining, "You all hate me and just want to lock me up."

Charles and Nels take Bart and walked him out of the Schoolhouse as they were walking him out his pants fell and all the kids started laughing at him. Bart was so embarrassed that his face was red with anger.

Charles and Nels puts him in the Icehouse as Nels tells Charles, "I will call, Judge Adams."

"Hold up!" Bart says, "Don't I have the right to a lawyer? I want to speak to Adam Kendall."

Charles answers, "Yes Son, you have the right to a lawyer but remember Mr. Kendall is my son-in-law, but I will ask him to come talk to you."

An hour later Adam comes to the Icehouse to talk to Bart about his situation. He walks in Bart turns to face him, and says "Hello, Mr. Kendall nice to finally meet you".

Adam replies, "Likewise, now let's talk about your case".

Bart says "Ok I will start, I didn't steal the Outhouses. I don't care if they say they saw me do it.They have no real solid proof!"

Adam says, "Charles, my father in law told me that Mr. Olsen saw you and I will talk to Mr. Olsen but why should I believe you? Remember Mr. Olsen is a very important person in this Town, he is not known to lie, son."

Bart simply says "Because this whole Town is against me! I hate school, the kids are mean to me, no one ever takes time to get my name right, and everyone calls me stupid. I am never taken seriously, and my parents well their not so nice either."

Adam was busy jotting down what Bart said, he asks Adam, "Are you going to use that against me?"

Adam answers "Not sure but let's not worry about it now, you got a toughie case here, and I sort of like a challenge. It will be hard under the circumstances to prove to every one you are innocent you know."

Bart sighed a long and depressed sigh, He asks, "IF they find me guilty will they throw me in jail. I have no prior record of any kind will that give me some pull, maybe cut me some slack?"

Adam says "Not sure on that anything is possible, but being your age you could be tried as an adult, not like a younger person would".

Then Bart looks at the floor and then backs up at Adam and says "Can you please be my lawyer? My folks can't afford much and neither can I, but if I get off I will make sure you are paid back, I promise!"

Adam thinks for a moment, this is my second case for Walnut Grove. "I will defend you Bart but at the same time I will not forget my friends and family."

Adam and Bart then shakes hand. While shaking hands Adam says "It will sure be a challenge".

Bart replies, "Thank you for being my Lawyer."

Adam than says, "If the right Judge and Jury can be put together in your favor it could change the outcome. Remember I am your lawyer but can defend your to an extent."

"I understand," Bart responds.

Then Adam reminds Bart, "Bart remember don't lie under oath, if you do you will be punished for lying and that would also incriminate you further. Also you are 20 years old right? and will be tried as an adult."

Bart answers, "Not, yet I will be in 2 months."

Adam says, "you still of age and will be against you depending on who they have for a Judge".

Bart asks "Who is going to be the Judge?"

Adam answers, "Charles told me Nels called Judge Adams, he will be here Saturday morning."

Adam then leaves the Icehouse and Bart looks around for his journel but can't find it and thinks, "Man, I forgot my journaI in the schoolhouse I hope they don't find it! This is a big mess! Today being Thursday I have a little more than a day before Saturday morning when the Judge gets here."

What will happen next?

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6: Preparing For The Trail

After every one went home after the eventful day with Bart, Laura was cleaning the schoolroom. She found a journal by Bart's seat and she put it on top of her desk.

The next day Friday, Albert came in to help Laura clean the chalkboards. Albert saw the journal on Laura's desk. "Hmmm what's this?" Albert thinks to himself.

During recess Albert reads the journal and it said how Bart was going to pay everyone back by taking all the Outhouses, and where he dumped them. He showed Willie and he says, "We should show Laura and see what she wants to do."

Albert agrees.

The two boys went into the schoolhouse and showed Laura the journal and she says, "Albert, we can show Pa and see what he thinks."

"Ok," Albert replies, Then he says, "I have to use the restroom is it ok if I go over to the Mercantile to use the watercloset?"

"Yes," Laura answers, "But hurry recess is about over."

Albert heads over to the Mercantile as Carrie sees him and she runs up to Albert saying, "Albert, I have to go too."

"Ok, Carrie," Albert replies, "Let's go."

Upon arriving to the Mercantile Albert sees that there is already a couple people in line for the Olsen's Watercloset including their Pa, "Hi Pa," Albert says, "Me and Carrie have to go and get back to school."

Mr. Olsen overhears and says to Albert and Carrie, "You both can go to the front of the line." Mr. Olsen tells everyone, "These two have to get back to school can you let them go first?"

Everyone in line agrees Carrie and Albert uses the Watercloset and heads back to school.

After school Laura and Albert shows their Pa the Journal and he says, "This is good evidence for the Judge and Adam to see. I will take it over to Adam and let him read it and see what he wants to do about it. It seems like he was angry at every one and thats why he was getting back at us and taking the Outhouses."

Laura replies, "Pa this is incriminating evidence if we show this to the Judge what will become of Bart?"

Pa says, "Laura, I honestly don't know, he might not ever get to finish school."

Laura sighs and says "I sure want him to Graduate and get on with his own life."

"I understand," Charles replies.

Laura than says, "I have to get home."

Albert, Carrie and Grace says, "See you at home, Pa."

Charles takes the journal over to Adam's place. Adam reads it and says, "This is great evidence.I will show this to Judge Adams before we start Court and talk to him about what to do."

Charles says, "I haven't talked to Bart's parents yet but Laura wants to see him graduate."

Adam says, First thing is this trial and how we can help Bart with his anger to where he does not do anything like this again. With reading this journal, Charles I can tell he is angry at himself for still being in school and he takes it out on the younger kids."

Charles suggests, "If we can get him to see a therapist to talk about things that would be good."

Adam replies, "We will see what Judge Adams has to say first, before we start Court I will talk with him. I have known Judge Adams to be a fair man, maybe I can get Bart off by telling the Judge that he did it out of anger."

Charles replies, "You think about it."

Adam says, Charles, I have to go talk to Bart."

"See you later," Charles says, "Tell Mary that I love her and that Caroline and I will be over to visit soon."

"I will," Adam answers.

Adam goes to talk to Bart in the Icehouse and after walking in, Bart looks at him scared now, he asks "Did they or you find it?"

Adam says "Yes I got it, they found it at school, I am sorry Bart but I will do my best to defend you, but the journal, is so incriminating now".

Bart says "I am sunk, its hopeless!"

Adam sighs he sits down and explains "Yes may seem that way, but you still have to be professional in the Court room by saying "Yes sir when spoken to and to keep still otherwise, Ok?"

"Yes, Mr. Kendall," Bart responds, "What chance do I have to have some slack come my way?"

Adam answers "That depends on you and how you act in Court. I am sorry about the news, but it's all I have for now. I know its a short meeting but we'll just have to wing it now since they found your journal".

Bart asks "Did anyone show it to my parents yet?"

Adam sighs and says "I don't know." Then Adam says before leaving, "Be ready tomorrow morning about 10."

After Mr. Kendall left the Icehouse Bart thinks to himself, 'This is all Albert's felt he started it by locking me in the Outhouse but I need to keep a level head so I don't wound up in jail."

What kind of Justice will Bart and the Town get in Court?

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7 The Trail, Part 2

Saturday morning about 9:30, Bart was a nervous wreck, since he's going to trial. while Adam and Bart were standing outside of the Church/School that was being used as the Courtroom, Bart's Pa came up the steps, as he says "Mr. Kendall I would like to speak to Bart alone in private please?"

Mr. Kendall, says "Yes of course, but don't be too long we start in a half hour."

Bart and Mr. Slater go for a little walk. Bart's Pa says, "Son, you done your Ma and I wrong, so wrong!"

Bart says with a tear in his eye, "I'm sorry Pa, but the kids in school, were... mean..."

Mr Slater replies, "It makes no difference stealing is wrong."

Bart tries to plea but it does no good, his Pa says "If you go to jail don't bother coming back when you get out! You hear me boy! Don't come back!"

With that Bart's Pa left and went on inside, leaving Bart by himself stunned.

Adam goes up to Bart, "Time to go in." As they go in and head up to the front to get their seats Mr. Slater just glances at his son in disguise. Mrs. Slater has a worried look on her face.

It's now 9:50am and right before the Judge came in Bart asks, "Mr. Kendall, so what do we do when the Judge comes in?"

Adam answered, "We stand until they say you may be seated."

Charles and his family as well as Laura and Almanzo and the Olsen's behind them. They all sat in the pews.

When the Judge was ready to come in Rev. Alden says, "Please stand up for the Honorable Judge Adams."

Everybody stood up and Judge Adams comes in and sat at the desk at the front. Then he said, "You may all be seated."

Everyone is seated and Judge Adams says, This is the case between Bartholomew Slater and the Town of Walnut Grove for stealing Outhouses. May you stand up Bartholomew."

Bart stood up and so did Adam. Judge Adams says, "I hear that you are representing Bart in Court today."

Mr. Kendall answers, "Yes sir."

Then Judge Adams turns to Bartholomew and asks, "How do you plead?"

Bart answers, "Guilty your Honor but I was forced to do so by the way I was treated!"

"Ok," Judge Adam replies, "We will hear all sides of it and determine since you pleaded guilty what couse of punishment you will have. Is this understood?"

Bartholomew agrees, "Yes, your honor."

"You may be seated," Judge Adams says.

Then Judge Adams says, "Mr. Kendall, We shall begin, Mr. Kendall, call your first witness."

Adam walks up to the front and he calls Nels Olsen to the stand. Nels comes up to the stand and raises his right hand the Judge asks, "Do you solemnly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence you shall give to be the truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Mr Olsen answers, "Yes."

Judge Adams says, "You may be seated."

Adam asks, "What were you doing on the night that you saw Bartholomew Slater outside by the Outhouse?"

Nels answers, "I was up taking inventory of what I had in the store on what supplies I needed to order."

Adam asks, When you saw Bartholomew what was he doing?"

Nels answered, "I saw him by the Town's outhouse loading it into his wagon."

"How long was Bartholomew there for?" Asked Adam.

Nels replies, "About 10 minutes he had difficulty putting it in the wagon he had something like a dolly that lifts heavy things."

Adam than asks, "Was there anybody else with Bartholomew?"

Nels answered, "No it was just Bartholomew. I was wondering why he was out there alone at midnight."

"Thank you Mr. Olsen", Adam Kendall says, That is all."

Judge Adams says to Mr. Olsen, "You may take your seat."

Adam calls Charles Ingalls to the stand and Judge Adams asks him the samething as he did to Nels, "Do you solemnly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence you shall give be the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Charles answers, "Yes, your Honor."

Judge Adams says, "You may be seated."

Adam says, "Mr Ingalls you said that your outhouse was the first one to be stolen, do you remember what happened that night?"

Charles says, "I do remember waking up to some noise because the chickens were making alot of noise so I thought maybe its a coyote. I looked but don't see anything so I went back to bed."

Adam asked, "What happened the next morning?"

Charles answered, "I was about to do my morning chores and noticed that my Outhouse was missing and told my wife Caroline. Then my son, Albert said he thought it might have been Bartholomew because he said he was going to get even."

Adam asks, "So you didn't see Bartholomew that night?"

Charles answers, "No I didn't."

Adam says, "Thank you, Mr. Ingalls, that is all for now."

Judge Adams says, "You may take your seat, Mr Ingalls."

It is now about 12 noon and Judge Adams dismissed the Court as he says, "You all are dismissed for lunch, be back at 2pm."

They all leave for lunch at Nellie's Restaurant.

** Bart's Trail to be continued.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trail Part 2

During lunch at Nellie's Albert tells Pa, "I am nervous about the trial and my testimony."

Pa says to Albert, "Don't worry son now just tell the truth you did nothing wrong."

Albert felt a little bit better and says, "Thanks Pa, I think I will take a little walk before heading back to Court."

Albert leaves Nellie's Restaurant to get a bit of fresh air and his thoughts together before testifying and he sees Judge Adams, "Hello, Judge Adams," Albert says.

Judge Adam says, "Hello, Albert ready for your part in the trial?"

Albert answers, "I suppose I might be."

Meanwhile in Nellie's Restaurant, Bart was feeling the same way. His Ma sat with him at lunch but Bart's dad refused to sit by him. Bart said, "Ma, I am sorry I hurt you can you please forgive me?"

His Ma says,"Bart, I will always forgive you, you are my son and I love you. Son your Pa loves you too but he will have a hard time forgiving you though. He is very angry that you did this."

About 1:30pm. Rev. Alden makes an announcement, "Court will start back up in a half hour."

Mr. Kendall goes over to where Bart is sitting with his Ma and asks, ''Ready to go, Bart?"

"Yes," Bart answers.

Outside on the steps of the Restaurant Albert is just about to go back inside when his Pa. says, "Son time to go back to Court are you ready to testify?"

"Yes Pa," Albert answers.

They are now seated in the Church/Courtroom. Judge Adam comes in and Rev. Alden says, "Please stand for the Honorable Judge Adams."

They stand, Judge Adams is at the front desk, he says, "You may be seated."

Once settled, Adam Kendall stands up and says, "I would like to call my witness Albert Ingalls to the stand please."

Albert walks up to the bench and takes his oath. he sits down, Adam questions him. He starts off," Albert when you started to work on your project how did you see Bart?"

Albert answers in a shaky voice, "I just thought of him as a slow learner not as fast or normal like the rest of us".

Adam replies "Did you ever make fun of him or give him any just cause to seek revenge?"

Albert says "Well, uh.. we often teased him from time to time about him being older than us and not graduating like normal and I also locked him in the Town's Outhouse."

Adam then asks "And you never thought of how it could of hurt his feeling or make him upset, so upset as to think of stealing?"

Albert answers, "Well, no not really, everyone made fun of Bart its just something we did!"

Adam then asks one more question, "Did you ever think of the consequences of teasing or what would of happened if you got caught teasing him?"

Albert answers "NO! I didn't! I just did what the other kids did! We all made fun of Bart! it was well, normal!"

Adam says "No further questions your Honor."

Judge Adams says "Albert you may step down."

Albert goes to his seat looks at the floor not being sure of himself.

Adam than calls Bartholemew to the stand Bart was very nervous. Rev. Alden sweared him in, "Do you solemenly and sincerely and truly declare and affirm that the evidence you give will be the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Bart answers, "Yes I do."

The Judge says, "You may be seated."

Adam asks Bart" What made you decide to start stealing all the Outhouses?"

Bart answered, "I did it out of revenge because the kids in school were making fun of me and my name and saying that I was stupid because I haven't graduated yet and almost 20 years old."

Adam says, "You made a journal about how you felt and when you started to steal the outhouses."

Bart replies, "Yes. I was feeling angry at everybody and at myself for still being in school and having a funny name and having the kids make fun of me." Bart was almost in tears as he was talking, "I did not mean to do it your Honor. I just meant it so the other kids wouldn't make fun of me and now I have messed up. I am sorry your Honor. I am sorry for making everybody angry at me. I just can't bare to go to jail. I am sorry."

Adam saw the tears in his eyes as Bart was looking at his dad and remembered what his dad had said before Court that if he goes to jail he is not welcome back home. That's when the tears rolled down his cheeks.

Adam says, "You may step down now Bart. Bart goes back to his seat.

Judge Adams says, "I am dismissing every one for a recess be back in a hour."

Everyone is dismissed then Judge Adams says to Mr. Kendall, ''Can we talk alone please?"

What will Judge Adams and Mr. Kendall talk about?

** To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9: The Verdict

Judge Adams and Adam Kendall are now in Mr. Kendall's room above the Post Office where Adam lives and also uses for his office. Mr. Kendall asks, "Judge would you like a cup of coffee as we talk?"

The Judge answers, "Yes, Thank you.''

They have a cup of coffee and begin talking, Adam asks, "What would you like to do sir? We see that he did this out of anger not to hurt anyone."

The Judge reads Bart's journal and says, We have to give him some kind of punishment.'' Judge Adams is than quiet for a moment and than says, "I suggest giving him 30 hours of Community Service to help the Town and the Ingalls to build new Outhouses and to clean up the place where the Blind School burnt down where he took Charles and the Town's Outhouses. He can work on the weekends so we can make sure that he continues school and graduates.I also feel that we should send him to see a therapist to talk about his anger."

Adam agrees, "Your Honor, I agree with that punishment," Adam takes a sip of his coffee and continues, "I hear Dr Baker is hiring a therapist we can have him see the therapist that is coming into Town."

Judge Adams replies, "Sounds good to me. Working for the Community and getting things off his chest by talking to someone I believe will help him more than sending him to jail."

Meanwhile Carrie, Albert, Charles, Caroline, Bart and his Ma had to use the Olsen's Watercloset. Harriet was using it and when she came out she saw there was a line for the Watercloset, "NELS!" she screamed, "Why do we have to continue letting all these people use our Watercloset?"

Mr Olsen says, "There is nowhere else they can go."

Mrs Olsen asks, "Why can't they go over to Dr. Bakers place? He just got a new Watercloset."

Mr. Olsen answers, "Dr Baker is out of Town seeing about the new therapist he is hiring. We have to help our friends, that's all Harriet."

Harriet was getting irritated when more people came into use the Watercloset she did not like all these people inside her place she felt like it was an invasion she kept complaining to Nels, "Why! NOW! I am going to have to clean my Watercloset good. Just look at this mess!"

Nels calmly says, "These are our friends!"

Mrs Olsen went into the Watercloset and slammed the door. She starts to clean everything up then Laura knocks on the door. Mrs Olsen asks, "Who's there?"

Laura says, "Sorry to bother you Almanzo and I have to use the Watercloset."

Mrs Olsen grunts at them and says, Make it quick do not touch anything!"

Laura looks at Almanzo and they both use the Watercloset. When they came out Mrs Olsen asks, Is there anybody else coming?"

Laura answers, "No we are the last ones Court is about to start soon."

Mrs Olsen replies, "GOOD! now maybe I can get this cleaned up!" and than she thinks to herself, ''I'm going to let Nels have it for letting people use our Watercloset!"

Everyone is back in the Church/Courtroom from using the Watercloset and are waiting for the verdict. Bart was nervous that he might go to jail and never be able to see his Ma and Pa again. Bart kept looking at his Pa. His Pa was very angry. Adam cames into the Courtroom and sat next to Bart. Bart asks, "Adam, am I going to jail?"

Adam answers, "The Judge will tell you when he comes in."

Bart answers, "Ok, thank you but I hope he does not send me to Jail. I am sorry for what I did!"

Judge Adams comes in Rev. Alden says, "Please stand for the Honorable Judge Adams."

Judge Adams replies, "No need to stand, stay seated but Bartholomew please stand."

Bart stands and Judge Adam continues, "Bartholomew this is my verdict and Adam Kendall agrees to it. You will have 30 hours of Community Service helping the Town build the Outhouses and cleaning up the rubble of the burnt Blind School, where you took the Outhouses, 5 to 10 hours on the weekend so you can go to school and graduate and also to see to a therapist twice a week for a hour after school for a month. Do you agree to this arrangement?"

Bart answers, "Yes your Honor and Thank you for not sending me to jail!"

Everyone in the Courtroom also agrees to the verdict.

Judge Adams then says to Bart, "Bartholomew, I wish you the best in the coming days. I need to go now."

Bart thanks the Judge and then Judge Adams exits the Courtroom and then Adam Kendall makes a little speech: "Bart, like William Shakespeare once had said in a play, 'The quality of mercy is not strained it droppeth as the gentle rain from Heaven upon the place beneath,' it is up to you now, Bart to how you use the mercy given to you today."

EPILOGUE:

A year later:

Bart and Albert both had it rough for a while, they had to work together to build new Outhouses for the Town, and at the Ingalls place Albert had to help his Pa with installing a Watercloset for his Ma.

Bart got to use some of his hours of Community service as part of school credit since Laura had made Bart and Albert write an essay on the meaning of friendship and working together. Bart and Albert putting the finishing touches on one of the Outhouse one day and Bart tells Albert, "I like working with you now Albert, before I didn't but now your not so bad."

Albert smiled and laughed, "Likewise."

Bart asks "How's your project going at home with the Watercloset?"

Albert answers, "Slow we need more people to get it done."

Bart says "I am free this weekend I can come and help besides I need a few more hours to complete Community service."

Albert says "Ok! I'll ask Pa tonight."

That weekend they finish the Watercloset at the Ingalls."

Bartholomew Slater was also finally going to graduate, this year! He was talking to Laura and asks, "How are my grades?"

Laura looks at her sheet and says "You got high grades now! You will graduate!"

Bart smiles, and says "Thank you Mrs. Wilder."

Laura replies, "No Bart you did the work, to make it happen, congratulations!"

Bart asks, "When is graduation?"

Laura replies after looking at her Calendar, "May...May 7th I do believe".

Bart says "Great, that is also my 21st birthday."

Laura says with a tear of happiness, "Bart that is wonderful, graduation is a excellent way to celebrate your birthday."

Bart continues, ''I will need to buy a cap and gown!"

Laura says "Yes, The Olsens will have them at the store".

Bart says "Thank you." Then he leaves for the store and orders his gown.

After ordering the gown he tells his folks and friends, "I am axioulsy waiting to graduate."

When the day of graduation came he smiled and waved at his parents in the row where they were sitting, Laura called his name to get his diploma, he stands and gives a little speech of thanks and walks down the isle to hug his parents and his Pa says, "Son, I am proud of you!"

His Ma says, "Likewise, Bart I am too!"

Bart has tears of happiness.

"The quality of Mercy is not strained it droppeth as the gentle rain from Heaven!"

**The End**


End file.
